


skip right to the end - перейдём сразу к концу

by Silwery_Wind



Series: this ain't no fairytale - это вам не сказка [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Recettear: An Item Shop's Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Humor, Item Shop AU, M/M, Pre-Slash, Recettear AU, adventurer!Tom, shopkeeper!sorcerer!Harry, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 11:28:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13926213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silwery_Wind/pseuds/Silwery_Wind
Summary: Это произошло потому, что Гарри был хорошим человеком.Чтобы оставить своё бурное прошлое позади, Гарри переехал в Хогвартс, в квартал Гриффиндор, собираясь открыть там магазин мелочей. Каким-то образом это привело к тому, что привлекательный-но-очень-грубый Том Риддл удерживал его остриём своего меча.Гарри решил, что начало деловых отношений могло быть и хуже.





	skip right to the end - перейдём сразу к концу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [skip right to the end](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482429) by [RenderedReversed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenderedReversed/pseuds/RenderedReversed). 



Это произошло потому, что Гарри был хорошим человеком.  
Любой другой человек, съехав с проторенной дороги — хотя, любой другой человек поехал бы _по_ проторенной дороге — и наткнувшись на бессознательного и раненого (возможно, умирающего) незнакомца, наверняка бы ограбил беднягу и удрал подальше; "ограбить и свалить", как говорят бывалые разбойники.  
Любой другой человек просто уехал бы. Гарри же слез с лошади, затащил потенциально-мёртвого-к-утру незнакомца в седло, попросил прощения у своего бедного животного и продолжил путь. Да, обычное дело. Всё нормально.  
Но это не было нормальным. Гарри сильно беспокоился о ранении этого человека, но он устал, а риск отключиться из-за использования маны того не стоил. Он не собирался становиться кормом для волков, спасибо; цивилизация была совсем рядом, и он готов был биться об заклад, что незнакомец долго бежал, пока тело не отказалось подчиняться. А если бы Гарри не решил проехать по этому пути, а остановился бы на ночь...  
Минуты тянулись, прерываемые только стуком копыт по грунтовой дороге. Он не знал, достаточно ли проехал за час, но в конце концов заметил свет из двустворчатых ворот, мерцающий впереди. Гарри поднёс руку ко рту мужчины — дыхание было, но едва заметное.  
— Ты — действительно везучий мерзавец, знаешь? — пробормотал Гарри. Мужчина не шевелился. — Действительно везучий мерзавец. И те, кто пытался убить тебя, будет очень недовольны, когда обнаружат, что ты всё ещё жив. Мерлин, я должен был оставить тебя там...  
Сколько авантюристов он знал в прошлом? Сколько отрядов, распавшихся из-за жадности, зависти и похоти он видел? Гарри встречал подобное множество раз. Доброта для авантюристов — это недостаток, и именно поэтому он навсегда отказался от такой жизни.  
— Что с вами, чёрт побери? Почему вы прибыли так поздно? — требовательно спросил стражник. А второй с подозрением посмотрел на бессознательного пассажира.  
Гарри передал ему свои бумаги и нужную сумму.  
— Поверьте, я очень сильно сожалею об этом.  
Стражник лишь мельком взглянул на ярко-красную эмблему и сразу же вернул бумаги. Он хотел взять только обязательную пошлину, но Гарри был настойчив.  
— А вот ещё небольшая доплата, — сказал Гарри, открыто давая им взятку. — Теперь я — хозяин магазина. Такие простые люди, как мы, должны держаться вместе, не так ли?  
Стражники переглянулись и энергично закивали, соглашаясь.  
— Конечно, сэр, — ответил один из них. — Доброй ночи, сэр. Мы ничего не видели...  
— Что с вами, чёрт побери? — бросил Гарри. — Вы должны были видеть меня здесь, иначе люди будут спрашивать, как же я попал сюда.  
— О, конечно, сэр! Гарри Поттер, новый владелец "Универсама Хедвиг", зарегистрировался сегодня в четверть второго ночи. Он пришёл один?.. — мужчина прервался.  
Гарри бросил им ещё две золотые монеты:  
— Приходите в любое время, "Хедвиг" будет открыт через неделю. Доброй ночи.  
— Спокойной ночи, сэр!  
Его лошадь с трудом дошла до конюшни. Не имея других вариантов, Гарри взвалил своего дополнительного пассажира на спину и тут же пожалел об этом. Хотел бы он иметь чуть более высокий рост и сильные руки, но волшебники редко использовали силу. Пройдя лишь половину пути, он сдался и пробормотал чары уменьшения веса.  
— Ты — действительно везучий мерзавец, — Гарри закашлял между вдохами после того, как смог бросить незнакомца на кровать. Мужчина не отвечал, но его вздымающаяся грудь ясна давала понять, что он жив, поэтому Гарри нашел в себе силы, чтобы очистить и перевязать раны, прежде чем отключился прямо на полу.  
Возможно, это было не самым лучшим решением, но иногда усталость побеждала, заставляя пренебрегать гигиеной.

* * *

Утром Гарри проснулся гораздо менее раздражённым, несмотря на боль в шее и острую необходимость принять ванну. Обе проблемы решались одним способом, и после небольшой подзарядки его мана снова стала живой и активной — некоторые поговаривали, что её хватило бы даже для воскрешения мёртвых, но Гарри никогда не комментировал подобное.  
Первое, что он заметил в незнакомце, которого спас — от смерти или ограбления, — это то, что тот был невероятно красив. Долгие задания не делали авантюристов симпатичнее, но у этого мужчины от природы была потрясающая внешность. Волевой подбородок, высокие скулы, аристократический нос... Если бы Гарри не нашёл его истекающим кровью около дороги, то мог бы принять его за благородного. Конечно, ни один благородный не позволил бы убить себя, как простолюдина, так что тут не было вопросов.  
Оценив ужасное качество работы, проделанной прошлой ночью, он размотал повязку, чтобы проверить рану. Она выглядела... Не очень хорошо. Глубокая рана пересекала грудь по диагонали, ярко выделяясь на фоне уже заживших травм и порезов. Да, Гарри уже видел подобное у авантюристов. Его собственное тело выглядело очень похоже, за исключением размера мускулов.  
И похоже, что рана всё-таки воспалилась, несмотря на её очистку. Она была странного цвета... Вероятно, туда попал яд. Ну, Гарри видел и похуже. Мужчина был счастливчиком; несмотря на небольшое количество магии, потраченной на исцеление, он будет абсолютно здоров.  
— _Великое исцеление_ , — произнёс он, положив руку на грудь незнакомца. Кожа в месте прикосновения окуталась белым сиянием, и в следующий момент заражение исчезло, рана стянулась, а поверх неё наложились швы. Воистину, благословенна магия.  
Поскольку мужчина больше не был в серьёзной опасности, Гарри замедлил скорость исцеления, оно должно было занять ещё несколько часов. Быстрое исцеление — прекрасный вариант, но тогда он потратил бы всю свою ману и бонусом наградил пациента фантомными болями на всю следующую неделю. Сейчас он решил сделать то, что не успел прошлой ночью — распаковать вещи. К тому же неплохо было бы поесть.  
Когда он закончил готовить, супа оказалось достаточно для двоих.  
— Добрый день, — поприветствовал Гарри мужчину, когда тот начал шевелиться. Небольшой фитиль подогревал миску с супом, стоявшую на столе, заставляя ленивые струйки пара подниматься над жидкостью. — Ты голоден? Потому что если нет, то мне будет очень неловко. Еда не становится лучше, если её разогревать дважды.  
Мужчина сделал глубокий и неуверенный вдох; Гарри улыбнулся — голодный взгляд одинаков у любого.  
— Где я? — спросил незнакомец.  
Осторожность, кажется, была у него в крови, но Гарри умел выглядеть уязвимым и скромным. Он небрежно качнул ногами, хотя между кроватью и стулом совсем не было места.  
— Ты в Хогвартсе, столице королевства Шотландия, — ответил он, на всякий случай начав с общей информации. — Квартал Гриффиндор, "Универсальный магазин Хедвига".  
Мужчина совершенно не удивился первому, но немного прищурился на втором предложении:  
— Гриффиндор?..  
— Я нашёл тебя снаружи, если это чем-то поможет, — пояснил Гарри. — Привёз тебя сюда после того, как увидел эту ужасную рану. Тебе нельзя много двигаться, и, кстати, хоть она и зажила, но может ещё болеть.  
Именно в тот момент, когда он это сказал, мужчина попытался сесть и поморщился.  
_"Типичный независимый авантюрист, не слушающий советов деревенщин"_ , — подумал он.  
— Она почти прошла, — пробормотал мужчина, глядя на свою грудь. — Как долго я был без сознания?  
— Ох, я думаю, примерно полдня, — беспечно ответил Гарри. Закончив фразу, он интуитивно отшатнулся и с трудом увернулся от меча незнакомца, чиркнувшего в сантиметре от его горла.  
— Это было очень грубо, — выпалил он.  
— А ты не очень умён, — сказал мужчина. — Кто ты такой? Невозможно исцелить рану настолько быстро.  
— Ты мог бы задавать мне вопросы, не наставляя на меня меч, спасибо, — он попытался отодвинутся, но остановился, когда меч снова приблизился.  
— Имя.  
Он раздражённо фыркнул:  
— Гарри Поттер. А ты?  
Мужчина посмотрел на Гарри так, словно был уверен, что тот в детстве ударился головой и потому совершенно не может оценить ситуацию. В ответ Гарри взглянул на него, как на дурака — ведь мало кто смог бы остаться равнодушным, когда его удерживают на острие меча.  
Удивительно, но это сработало.  
— Том Риддл. Приятно познакомится, — представился мужчина, всё ещё приятный, даже несмотря на оружие в руках.  
— Ох, чертовски смешно. Ты всегда так разговариваешь, когда угрожаешь кому-то?  
— Хм, — сказал Том, и в следующую секунду меч пропал, исчезнув в мгновение ока благодаря символу на руке.  
Гарри был удивлён. Связанное оружие встречалось редко, а редкие вещи, как правило, были дорогими — а конкретно в этом случае и вовсе находились в казне королевской семьи... Дорогое оружие, найденное в драконьей сокровищнице. Гарри побледнел. В этот раз он сильно облажался, да?  
— Ты — волшебник, — заключил Том.  
...Он должен был позволить ему выздороветь обычным способом. Гарри должен был просто уехать, оставив всё на волю судьбы.  
— Ты можешь чувствовать магию, — констатировал Гарри.  
— Да, а ещё я не идиот, — ответил Том. — Единственная причина, по которой я мог выжить, это магия, и тут нет никого, кроме тебя. Так что я должен поблагодарить тебя.  
У Гарри заболела голова.  
— Я приму твою благодарность, если ты съешь свою порцию и уйдёшь.  
— На мече, которым меня ранили, был яд, — продолжил Том, сделав вид, что не слышал последней реплики. — Ничто не помогало мне, какое бы зелье или противоядие я не принимал. Должно быть, ты очень опытный.  
_Этот везучий мерзавец!_  
— Вовсе нет, — сказал он. — Я знаю совсем немного. Наверное, мне просто повезло.  
Произнося это, Гарри понимал, что проиграл. Он чувствовал себя рыбой, которую окружили акулы.  
— Гарри, не так ли? — сказал Том, не дождавшись ответа. — Ты спас мне жизнь. Я думаю, у меня перед тобой долг жизни...  
Он подумал "благословенная магия"? Гарри имел в виду _"проклятая магия"_. Если у кого-то есть связанное оружие, то он — важная персона, а важные люди означают неприятности. Гарри пережил достаточно неприятностей за свою жизнь, большое спасибо; ему не нужно, чтобы какой-то чертов авантюрист шнырял вокруг его обычного, совершенно законного, _нормального_ и скучного бизнеса.  
— Чего ты хочешь?  
Том улыбнулся, но это больше походило на ухмылку.  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? В этой ситуации ты — мой спаситель. Я не могу просить большего.  
— Мне не нужны проблемы, — ответил Гарри.  
— И я не принесу никаких проблем. Фактически, я сбежал от неприятностей, и я уверен, что в стране нет такого волшебника, который смог бы излечить меня от этого яда, даже сам Альбус Дамблдор, — сказал Том. — Нам обоим не нужны проблемы. Какое счастливое совпадение, правда?  
Гарри вздохнул:  
— Ешь свой чёртов суп, а потом мы поговорим.

* * *

Том съел весь суп из тарелки. Гарри решил, что им нужно выпить, поэтому открыл две бутылки сливочного пива. Он проигнорировал потребность в чем-то более крепком, потому что алкоголь никогда не помогал.  
Потом Том начал говорить, и Гарри пожалел, что не запасся виски.  
За исключением прошлой ночи, Тому Риддлу не нужно было место для ночлега. Ему не нужны были деньги, или еда, или любые другие бессрочные услуги. Всё, _в чём_ Том нуждался — это возможность работать в Гильдии Авантюристов, но не под своим настоящим именем. Гарри был сильным волшебником, поэтому он — по мнению Тома — просто должен был поручиться за него.  
Проблема была в том, что Гарри тут совершенно никто не знал. Он только что переехал сюда; он не был достаточно известен, чтобы продвинуть Тома с помощью небольшого разговора и денег. Они решили придумать что-то другое.  
— Ты хозяин универсального магазина, да? — спросил Том, его речь ускорилась после того, как он сформулировал идею. — Тогда тебе нужен запас товаров, а для этого придётся спуститься в подземелья. Но ты не можешь туда спуститься, потому что ты — не авантюрист.  
Это правда. Гарри кивнул. Хоть он и может колдовать, но волшебникам опасно спускаться в подземелья в одиночестве. Они слишком сильно зависят от маны. В прошлом он всегда ходил с отрядом, который мог защитить его, когда надо было подзарядиться.  
— Поэтому вот моё _деловое предложение_ : я — авантюрист, ты — мой покровитель. Я сражаюсь, ты спонсируешь, и мы разбогатеем — а я легко смогу получить новую идентификационную карту на другое имя. Ты заметил, что я вполне способен работать в одиночку, так что, если мы объединим наши усилия, то не будет подземелья, которое бы мы не смогли пройти, — произнёс Том, самодовольно улыбаясь. Гарри понял, что уже почти привык к этому.  
Действительно, он совсем недавно в городе, поэтому у него нет никаких связей или информации о местных авантюристах. Гильдию уважают, но нужно что-то большее, чтобы найти кого-то для работы — нужен кто-то хорошо ладящий с людьми и готовый на долгосрочные деловые отношения. Гарри не знал, соответствовал ли Том первому требованию, но он точно проходил по второму.  
— Мы можем попытаться, — решил он. А затем потянул руку. — Если получится, то будет приятно работать с вами, мистер Риддл.  
Вместо того, чтобы пожать её, Том поднёс его руку к губам и поцеловал пальцы.  
— Мне тоже очень приятно, Гарри.  
Гарри понадеялся, что не пожалеет об этом.

* * *

Он ни о чём не жалел. Пробная попытка была впечатляющей — ему даже не нужно было ничего делать, потому что, несмотря на использование оружия знати, Том способен был и на грязные приёмы. Гарри никогда бы не подумал, что рапира, _дуэльное оружие_ , может вызывать такое бешенство у монстров.  
Их соглашение хорошо работало. Гарри бросил жизнь авантюриста; он устал от сражений с монстрами и использования магии только во вред. Несмотря на свои предыдущие слова, Том настаивал на том, чтобы Гарри просто стоял рядом, ничего не делая, пока он будет защищать его — Гарри платит ему, настаивал он, поэтому, естественно, он будет делать свою работу должным образом.  
Вернувшись в Гильдию Авантюристов, Том написал своё имя, украшенное завитушками: _Том Марволо Гонт_. Хагрид, мастер из Гильдии, с радостью поставил штамп и заверил его.  
— Вот и вы! — воскликнул гигант. — И вот ключ от твоей комнаты, Том! Всегда приятно добавить ещё одного авантюриста в список!  
Том приятно улыбнулся:  
— Конечно. Да, и ещё одна вещь, которую я хотел бы сделать, пока я здесь... — он посмотрел на Гарри.  
Хагрид энергично закивал — "Без проблем, Том!" — перед тем как вернуть удостоверение и неуклюже протянул ему маленький металлический ящик. С того ракурса, где они стояли, трудно было заметить, что именно Хагрид делал, но это, похоже, не имело значения, поскольку он вернулся через мгновение, отдавая удостоверение с чем-то дополнительным.  
— Вот она, — произнёс мастер гильдии и подмигнул. — Обращайтесь с ней хорошо!  
Гарри понятия не имел, о чем тот говорит, до того момента, пока, вернувшись в магазин, Том не вручил ему серебряную карту.  
— Гарри, — серьёзно начал Том, — я знаю, что мы знакомы совсем недолго, но...  
_Слишком близко!_ Гарри покраснел.  
— _Пожалуйста_ , прекрати вести себя так, будто ты собираешься сделать мне предложение.  
— Но, — произнёс Том, нахально улыбнувшись, — я же сказал, что это было деловое предложение, да?  
Он взял карту. На ней было написано: ТОМ МАРВОЛО ГОНТ, настоящая карта. _Обслуживание в любую погоду, для постоянных клиентов — толстых или тонких..._  
Гарри перевернул карту. На обратной стороне было его имя, написанное тем же шрифтом, что и имя Тома спереди. Это почему-то напомнило ему свадебное приглашение. Он задался вопросом, как Том попросил об этом заранее; он видел другие настоящие карты, и наиболее распространенным был приятный Times New Roman — явно не тот же шрифт, что и здесь.  
— Сделка? — спросил Том, наклонившись так, что их лбы соприкоснулись.  
— Убирайся из моего магазина, — сказал Гарри. — Мне нужно подготовиться.  
Вместо того, чтобы обидиться, Том рассмеялся и двинулся к двери. Видимо, молчание или уклонение от темы означали "да".  
Гарри подумал, что не ошибся.  
— Пока ты клиент, то можешь вернутся в любое время, — выкрикнул он ему в спину.  
Он очень пожалел об этом, когда Том остановился и спросил, улыбаясь как хитрый лис:  
— В _любое_ время?

**Author's Note:**

> Перевод первого фанфика серии "this ain't no fairytale".
> 
> Recettear!AU, в какой-то степени кроссовер с этой игрой.  
> Гарри - хозяин магазина и волшебник. Том - авантюрист.
> 
> У фанфика есть бета и гамма - Хэлен.  
> Фанфик также выложен на сайте fanfics.me - http://fanfics.me/fic113304&;amp;ref=user158296
> 
> (Вообще-то я хотела перевести немагичку, но... Что-то пошло не так :D)


End file.
